Skullcano
Skullcano is the third Dungeon in WildStar. Players must be level 32 to get in and level 35 to queue for it through Group Finder. Additionally, players will also need to discover the entrance of the dungeon to unlock it in the Group Finder. This dungeon has three bosses and two optional bosses. Plot The Lopp of Skullcano Island have been attacked by the Redmoon Marauders and need the players' help to save the day. In addition to fighting the pirates, they will also have to contend with the mysterious terraformer left behind by the Eldan. Princess Kamala of Wigwalli Village is due to marry a "commoner" from Skullcano. According to Artemis Zin, the lava here runs hotter than the Cassus sun, but gold and riches are beyond imagination. Strategy Trash * Grim-Grim Blightmask: Paired with a Grim-Grim Curseblade. ** 1 Interrupt Armor ** Blightbrush: 3 circular telegraphs will appear. If you get hit by them you'll get stunned and take damage. This can be interrupted. * Grim-Grim Curseblade: Paired with a Grim-Grim Blightmask. ** 1 Interrupt Armor ** Umbral Strike: The Curseblade repeatedly teleports to a random party member and does a large frontal cleave attack. Should be interrupted. * Ravenous Razorbeak: Paired with a Grim-Grim Hexweaver ** 1 Interrupt Armor ** Ravenous Rush: Linear frontal charge with a quick cast. Does high damage and a knockdown. ** Berserk: Damage increase * Grim-Grim Hexweaver: Paired with a Ravenous Razorbeak. ** 1 Interrupt Armor ** Essence Drain: Drains a player's HP to regenerate the Hexweaver's. Can be interrupted, or target can be healed and Hexweaver can be damaged enough to compensate. * Grim-Grim Doomcaller ** 2 Interrupt Armor ** Condemnation: This will place a cross telegraph on a player that targets them until the cast is done. If the Doomcaller finishes his cast, the player targeted and anyone in the cross telegraph will be knocked down and take damage. You can either interrupt this or make sure you're the only one to take damage from this. ** Conjure Spirits: Small pointed cross telegraph centered on the Doomcaller. Can be interrupted. * Redmoon Jailor: Jailors are each linked with 3 Redmoon Prisoners. Only the Jailor needs to be killed. The Prisoners will turn friendly after it dies. The Prisoners should be stacked away from the Jailor so DPS are less likely to accidentally cleave them. Freeing the prisoners is often an optional objective, making it more important not to kill them. ** 2 Interrupt Armor ** Enslave: Puts a tether on a random player and forces the prisoners to attack that player. Prisoners will revert to their highest threat target after the tether is killed or broken with a CC breaker from the tethered player. Enslave should be interrupted. If a tether appears, it should be killed or broken as soon as possible. * Redmoon Gold Guardian: Can be paired with Redmoon Gold Hoarder. ** 1 Interrupt Armor ** Marauder Cleave: 270-degree frontal telegraph that should usually be avoided and not interrupted. * Redmoon Gold Hoarder: Can be paired with Redmoon Gold Guardian. ** 1 Interrupt Armor ** Debilitating barrage: This is a frontal telegraph that ticks every second, doing damage and applying a stacking snare debuff. Can stack to 100% (rooting you to your position if you don't have CC breakers) for 17 seconds (duration or the debuff) or until the Hoarder is dead. Can and should be interrupted. * Redmoon Canoneer: Can be linked with 2 Redmoon Razortails. ** 1 Interrupt Armor ** Marauder Mortar: Circular telegraph placed at a player's location. This does high damage but can be avoided or interrupted. * Redmoon Razortail: Linked with a Redmoon Cannoneer. ** Clawing Frenzy: Jumps to a random player and casts a small frontal cone telegraph. Can be avoided or interrupted. * Redmoon Wrestler: Always linked with another Redmoon Wrestler. Can be linked with Redmoon Sniper or Redmoon Crusher. ** 0 Interrupt Armor. Should be stunned as much as possible. ** Fixation: During Fixation, the Wrestler moves towards his target, casting a short-range frontal telegraph. When Fixation's cast finishes, the Wrestler uses Trample. ** Trample: After fixation is done casting, a wide frontal telegraph will appear before the Wrestler. If this telegraph reaches the target of Fixation (which will almost always be the tank) the Wrestler will use Pile Driver on them. ** Pile Driver: The Wrestler picks their target up, leaps into the air, and smashes the target back down into the ground. Does very high damage to the target. * Redmoon Crusher: Can be linked with Redmoon Furyspitter or 2 Redmoon Wrestlers. ** 1 Interrupt Armor ** Leap: Jumps to a targeted area and disorients any person standing inside it. This is an instant skill that can't be interrupted and can hardly ever be avoided. ** Twinkle Toes: Series of short-range frontal telegraphs that can be avoided or interrupted. * Redmoon Furyspitter: Can be linked with Redmoon Sniper or Redmoon Crusher. ** 1 Interrupt Armor ** Gold Swell: Three circular telegraphs fill with molten gold once the cast is over. Touching them once the cast is finished stuns and does damage. The telegraphs stay on the ground until the Furyspitter is killed. Can be interrupted. ** Missile: He will also randomly call down a missile onto a targeted zone. * Redmoon Necromancer ** 2 Interrupt Armor ** Vitae Siphon: Pulls everyone to the Necromancer, snares, and puts out a large telegraph centered on the Necromancer. Should always be interrupted. * Redmoon Sniper: Can be linked with 2 Redmoon Wrestlers, or Redmoon Furyspitter. ** 1 Interrupt Armor ** Dead Eye: Long-range, narrow frontal linear telegraph that should be avoided or interrupted. High damage, with very high (potential one-shot) on light armor. Bosses Stew-Shaman Tugga Though optional, Stew-Shaman Tugga will always appear in every run. Most of the time you'll need to kill him in order to complete an optional objective. He starts in a normal Caster Phase then transitions into a Feeding Frenzy Phase. * Caster Phase ** 2 Interrupt Armor ** Molten Rain: Molten Lava rains down on the area. On normal mode, can be easily avoided. On veteran mode, should be interrupted as often as possible. ** Magma Totem: Summons a Magma Totem that repeatedly casts X-shaped telegraphs out from itself. Tugga's summoning spell "Magma Totem" should be interrupted. In veteran mode, any magma totems that spawn should be DPS'd down quickly. In normal mode, they can be avoided and ignored. ** Into the Stew: Places a random player into the stew pot, where they take very high damage until they break out using a 'quick time event' breakout mechanic. Cannot be avoided. Should always be interrupted. * Feeding Frenzy Phase ** The following message will be displayed: "Stew-Shaman enters a feeding frenzy!" This will knock down and disarm everyone. Meat will appear on the ground all around the cauldron. The boss will stop any other abilities and focus on eating the food with Devour Flesh. Players can also eat the meat to remove it from the boss's available food. ** 0 Interrupt Armor to begin, but as of the Strain Ultradrop patch players report Tugga gains 1 Interrupt Armor every time his eating is interrupted. ** Devour Flesh: Tugga eats food from the ground, regenerating large amounts of HP and increasing Tugga's damage done. Can and should be interrupted. * Overall Strategy: In his Caster Phase, always prioritize interrupting Into the Stew and Molten Rain. Magma Totems can be avoided and burned down if interrupts must be saved, but they should be interrupted if possible. For the Feeding Frenzy phase, set up an interrupt rotation to interrupt Tugga with 1 interrupt, then 2, 3, etc. during the feeding phase. The people not interrupting must eat the food on the ground themselves to prevent Tugga from getting it. There is no damage going out and no aggro during this phase, so the tank and healer should be interrupting or eating along with the DPS. Tugga will return to his Caster Phase after the Feeding Frenzy Phase. Thunderfoot This boss can't be interrupted by player abilities. However, he will be interrupted and put into a moment of opportunity every time he destroys one of the large mushrooms in his pit. Any of his attacks will destroy a mushroom caught in its telegraph. In addition to dodging telegraphs, players must jump to avoid damage from Thunderfoot's huge attacks. * Basic Attack: A large frontal cleave that will always hit the tank. Everyone else should stay out from in front of the boss. No need to jump to avoid damage from this attack. * Thunder Pound: Thunderfoot pounds the ground in front of him with both fists at once. The telegraph needs to be avoided and players must jump when his fists hit the ground in order to avoid taking damage. * Enraging Fury: Increases Thunderfoot's damage done. Acts as a soft enrage. * Pulverize: A giant circular telegraph appears somewhere in the room. Thunderfoot jumps to the center of the circle and pounds the ground with his feet. Get out of this telegraph and jump when he touches the ground in order to avoid the AOE damage from this attack. Getting out from the center of the very large telegraph will probably require sprinting and/or dashing. * Overall Strategy: In the normal version of this fight the message "A colossal mushroom has sprouted" will appear, and a Colossal Mushroom will appear somewhere in the room. The tank will need to take the boss near that mushroom in order for the boss to hit it with his cleave or one of his attacks. When the boss hits a colossal mushroom he gets stunned and goes into a MoO phase, allowing you to deal more damage to him. You need to repeat this action as soon as a Colossal Mushroom sprouts. On Veteran Mode, no new mushrooms will spawn, so he must be killed quickly after all of the mushrooms are used or he will Engrage too many times and wipe the group. After killing Thunderfoot one of two paths will open up for you, either going through the Molten Cavern or going through a Lava Field. Molten Cavern A Molten Heat meter will appear on the top left hand corner of your screen. Molten Heat causes damage. The Lopp Chief Kaskalak will create a bubble around him that will keep the Molten Heat from rising for players inside it. The moment you leave the bubble, the heat bar will begin to fill. In order to empty it you'll need to get back in the bubble. Chief Kaskalak will then lead your party through a dangerous cavern filled with lava obstacles and enemies. During the crossing of the cavern you'll encounter multiple dangerous mechanics: * Flames coming from vent pipes on the sides of the tunnels. These flames do very high damage and need to be avoided. * Flame Crazed Grim-Grim: A fast-moving enemy that leaves a trail of burning telegraphs behind him. He doesn't attack, so you should not try to attack him. Just focus on avoiding the telegraphs he leaves behind. * Crashing Boulders: Rocks fall from the top of the cavern, creating circular telegraphs that should be avoided as you move forward. * Blazing Grim-Grim (Veteran Mode): Single targets that stand in place. Chief Kaskalak will stop near each one, and the bubble will fall off until the Blazing Grim-Grim is killed. These must be burst down absolutely as quickly as possible so players do not die from increasing Molten Heat. If necessary, the tank can switch to DPS during the Molten Cavern because there is nothing to tank during or immediately after it. Usually you will optional objectives to complete in this cavern: * Survive through it * Mine Gold infused Lava Cores: These neutral enemies look like mining ores throughout the world. Just DPS them to mine them. It will sometimes require you to get out of the bubble for a brief moment. Lava Field You'll need to get through a lava field, dodging moving fire telegraphs. There is a challenge to not get hit by Laveka's attacks, which are small circular telegraphs that appear at a player's location. Players must move out of them very quickly. To complete this challenge (required for a gold medal) it is possible to send 1 person across the lava field while the other 4 wait in Thunderfoot's pit. Once a single person crosses the field without getting hit by Laveka's attacks, the challenge is complete and other group members can follow. It is best to leave space between group members during the run so that Laveka's attacks don't hit multiple people at once or cut off too much room that is needed to avoid the other obstacles' telegraphs. Bosun Octog This boss has two alternating phases and a monkey companion named Razooki who occasionally helps him throughout the fight. * Phase 1 ** Hookshot: A targeted frontal telegraph that will grip to him anyone standing on it. The targeted player will always be gripped. Other players should avoid it. Players hooked in should use a CC break so they can quickly dodge Shred. ** Shred: He will bash the ground in front of him. Avoid it. Always cast immediately after Hookshot. Can be interrupted for extra MoO as long as enough interrupts are saved for Razooki. ** Bird Swoop: Thick linear telegraphs will appear across the room throughout Phase 1 as Octog's bird companion swoops through. Just move out of them, if you stay on them you'll get knocked down. ** Razooki: Octog's monkey spawns in a pod at the center of a large circular telegraph. He does a small frontal cleave attack. If he is not killed quickly he will fly into the air and fling down excrement (many small circular telegraphs). He should be interrupted and killed very quickly. He will still fly away when killed but will not fling poo. ** Energy Mines (Veteran): Small blue and black orbs spawn around the room. They explode for a few thousand damage in a small radius when players walk over them. They must be set off to give Octog stacks of a debuff for his boss-specific challenge. * Phase 2: Ink Phase ** Ink Shield: This will make a shield appear around Octog. He will take greatly reduced damage from attacks, so it is best to focus on the other aspects of this phase. ** Noxious Ink: During this phase you will get the following message "(Insert player name) is dripping Noxious Ink!". The person targeted by this needs to keep running until the debuff is gone in order to not get damage from this. He will leave a trail of Noxious Ink behind him, so be careful as to where you run to. On veteran mode, the target will be blinded when they are inked. ** Squirg Adds: Many Squirg adds spawn during Ink Shield. These adds are bombs that will grow in size. They explode when they reach a certain size or hit a player. Avoid and/or kill them. They focus on one player the first time they spawn and will continue to slowly follow that player until they die. * Overal Strategy: Avoid the bird's swoop. Use a CC break to break out of the stun from Hookshot, or to get rid of the blind when you're dropping Noxious Ink. Try to drop the ink toward the outsides of the room. DPS down the squirg adds from a safe distance, making sure to stay out of their telegraphs. Razooki spawns at the center of a large circular telegraph - stun him and kill him as quickly as possible. Quartermaster Gruh * 3 Interrupt Armor * Kneecap: This is a snare that can be interrupted. The target can also use a CC break to remove the stun. Often followed by Dead Eye on the Kneecapped target. * Dead Eye: A long, narrow linear frontal telegraph. Should be avoided. Often preceded by Kneecap, which snares its target. Cannot be interrupted. * Fatal Shot (Veteran): Gruh will disarm all players and start casting Fatal Shot. It must be interrupted, or the target will be killed instantly when the cast finishes. Mordechai Redmoon Now that's one tough bastard that will most likely ruin a lot of good runs. This fight is a rotation between 2 phases, with extra abilities added on veteran mode as the fight progresses. He has 2 Interrupt Armor. * Laser Phase ** The phrase "The Terraformer begins to rumble" is always displayed at the beginning of the laser phase. Mordechai leaves the room for the Laser Phase. The fight starts with a Laser Phase. ** Large Laser Beams: Four large laser beams will appear in an X shape centered on the terraformer in the middle of the room. They extend all the way to the walls of the room, and any player touched by them on Veteran mode will be killed instantly. On normal mode, hitting the Large Laser Beam once may only cost around 80% of a player's HP. A second or two after the beams appear, they start rotating either clockwise or counterclockwise. Players must run in the same direction as the Large Laser Beams in order to avoid getting hit. ** Gold Swells: Yellow puddles like those used by the Furycasters will continuously spawn throughout the room during the Laser Phase. Stepping in a Gold Swell does damage and stuns the player. These should absolutely be avoided, but a CC break can be used to get free if necessary. You can jump over Gold Swells without getting stunned, but you'll still take damage. ** Small Laser Beams (Veteran): On the second and later Laser Phases, the Small Laser Beams from the Boss Phase will still be active. They will stop spinning when the Large Laser Beams spawn, but as soon as the Large Laser Beams start moving the Small Laser Beams will start moving again in the opposite direction. Since Small Laser Beams can be jumped, it is imperative to differentiate between the Large and Small beams and run in the direction the Large beams are moving. Phase 1 usually happens 3 times during this fight. On Normal mode, every time it will happen the beams will move faster. In order to stay ahead of them you'll need to run near the center of the room, but avoid running too close to the center as you could fall into the lava pit, which is an instant death. After a time, the beams will fade out and Mordechai will appear again. * Boss Phase ** Auto Attack: His auto attack is a frontal and back linear telegraph. This means everyone except the tank needs to stay on the sides of the boss to DPS/heal. ** "The Terraformer is overcharging!": At some point the message "The Terraformer is overcharging!" will be displayed. All players should look away from the center of the room when this message is displayed, as the Terraformer will create a blinding burst of light within a second or two. On Veteran mode, Mordechai will be stunned and put into a moment of opportunity if he is looking toward the center of the room when the terraformer overcharges. On Normal mode, it may be enough to stun Mordechai if at least one of your party members did not get blinded by the Terraformer. ** Turret Grenade: Mordechai throws out a turret to the targeted zone. Mordechai's cast can be interrupted, but the turrets cannot be once they are placed. These turrets' energy orb bullets do damage and a knockback. They can be avoided by the tank carefully moving the boss out of range, with DPS and heals avoiding the moving auto attack telegraph, or by staying in one place and carefully dodging the energy orbs. The energy orbs always travel in a straight line once a turret shoots them. ** Big Bang: Mordechai will jump on someone, stun them, and begin casting Big Bang. The stunned player should CC break or use the breakout mechanic as soon as possible. Everyone else must interrupt the cast very quickly. On Veteran mode, the cast is quite fast. ** Small Laser Beams (Veteran): During the Boss Phase, Mordechai will start up Small Laser Beams that rotate around the room. They are thinner, smaller versions of the Large Laser beams, and players can jump over them to avoid taking damage from them. Players hit by the Small Laser Beam will be snared and receive a damage over time effect. ** Vicious Barrage: After the 2nd Laser Phase, Mordechai will begin casting this large X-shaped AOE centered on himself. Each time it ticks the safe zones will move clockwise. Quickly interrupt this skill. Medal requirements * Bronze : All optional objectives. * Silver : Same as Bronze, but with a time limit of 45 minutes. * Gold : Same as Silver, but all challenges completed successfully and no deaths in the team. See also * Instances by level Patch changes * Category:Dungeons Category:Skullcano Island